


Discussione

by Enedhil



Series: Words Collection [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Pre-Episode: 3x13 Wrath Of The Lamb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: Prima che il piano per attirare Dolarhyde venga messo in atto, prima di trovarselo di nuovo davanti, senza un vetro a dividerli, Will chiama Hannibal per cercare una risposta alla domanda che Bedelia gli ha fatto.“Ma tu provi lo stesso desiderio?”[Words Collection - 2]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Words Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594069
Kudos: 9





	Discussione

**Author's Note:**

> [One shot scritta per l’Advent Calendar nel gruppo facebook “Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction e Fanart” – qui nella versione estesa.]  
> WORDS COLLECTION - 2  
> Parola chiave: Discussione  
> Note: Prima che il piano per attirare Dolarhyde venga messo in atto, prima di trovarselo di nuovo davanti, senza un vetro a dividerli, Will chiama Hannibal per cercare una risposta alla domanda che Bedelia gli ha fatto.

  
_“Ma tu provi lo stesso desiderio?”_

È tardi. Troppo tardi per una telefonata. Ma Will sa che le regole restrittive di Alana sulle comunicazioni non lo riguardano. Sa anche che, potenzialmente, il suo bisogno di chiamare Hannibal proprio quella sera potrebbe avere effetti devastanti sul loro piano del giorno successivo. 

Non può comunque farne a meno. Prende il cellulare dal comodino e, mentre aspetta in linea, gli cade l’occhio sulla fede che ha tolto quando ha iniziato a pensare di fare quella chiamata. Come se Molly non se lo meritasse e lui non volesse costringerla ad assistere, ad ascoltare qualcosa che viene dal passato, qualcosa che è ancora dentro di lui. 

Riconosce il rumore della linea che viene passata, la cornetta che si muove. 

Non hanno detto al prigioniero chi è a chiamare. Ha chiesto lui di non farlo, ma era certo che Hannibal avrebbe accettato comunque di rispondere. 

_«Pronto?»_

«Buonasera, Dottor Lecter.» 

Un attimo di silenzio. I pochi istanti che gli servono per decifrare la sua voce, per immaginare le sue intenzioni, per ricostruire le possibili reazioni che può permettersi di avere, e poi Hannibal risponde: _«Buonasera, Will. Mi aspettavo una chiamata d_ _a_ _l mio avvocato, non la tua.»_

«Non intendo disturbarti. Se non gradisci posso…» 

_«Hai chiamato per una ragione?»_

È Will a restare in silenzio, adesso. Le parole faticano a uscirgli dalla gola e d’istinto stringe le dita della mano che ha infilato nella tasca dei pantaloni. 

_«Hai chiamato solo per sentire la mia voce.»_ È compiaciuto, forse anche elettrizzato da quell’idea, e Will non smentisce. _«Vuoi che ti rassicuri che il tuo piano avrà successo?»_

Inspira una lunga boccata d’aria e poi trova la forza per rispondere, tutto d’un fiato: «Voglio sapere cosa accadrà quando ti aiuterò a scappare e saremo di nuovo da soli, in attesa che il Drago Rosso ci trovi.» 

_«Tu cosa credi_ _che_ _accadrà?»_

Ride contro il cellulare e si siede sul letto. «Ancora con le vecchie abitudini, dottore?» 

_«Mi hai chiamato tu, Will. È una discussione che non spetta a me iniziare.»_

«Io credo che non ti saresti mai consegnato, se non ti avessi rifiutato, come ti ho detto,» riprende allora Will, interrompendosi per sospirare. «Ma credo anche… credo che una parte di me continuerà comunque a pentirsi di averlo fatto.» 

_«Un’altra tazza in pezzi che quella parte di te vorrebbe far tornare intatta.»_

«No. Tu hai meritato di cadere e di spezzarti. Non c’era un altro modo.» 

Ancora silenzio, il respiro lento e profondo di Hannibal gli arriva comunque alle orecchie, in un’anticipazione di ciò che l’altro sta ponderando di dire. 

_«Concediamoci ancora una vecchia abitudine. Chiudi gli occhi, Will. Immagina una versione di eventi in cui non ti saresti pentito.»_

Will deglutisce e, prima di poter anche solo pensare a cosa sta per fare, si lascia cadere indietro sul materasso e appoggia la testa sul cuscino. Guarda per un momento il soffitto, ma poi i suoi occhi decidono per lui e si chiudono. 

È subito nella sua camera, a Wolf Trap, seduto nel letto. Il freddo del mattino, in una casa lasciata vuota per troppo tempo, riesce a combattere anche il fuoco del camino. Hannibal è seduto sulla poltrona. Le parole che ha ascoltato lo hanno in qualche modo segnato, spento, distrutto. E anche se prova a non darlo a vedere, Will lo sa. Lo legge sul suo viso e nelle impercettibili pieghe della sua espressione. 

E quando Hannibal si alza, quando arriva alla porta e la apre, Will continua a guardare davanti a sé, perché sa che se avesse di nuovo posato gli occhi su di lui, tutte le sue intenzioni sarebbero crollate nel vuoto che già sentiva al solo pensiero di non rivederlo più. 

Ma è quando Hannibal sta per varcare la soglia che quello che doveva restare silenzio prende voce. 

«Lo avevi previsto?» Will riporta lo sguardo su di lui, prima ancora che l’altro si volti per rispondergli. Ed è la fine. La sua. La loro. 

«La natura e l’universo non seguono un modello prevedibile,» mormora Hannibal, accostando la porta alle proprie spalle, per poi tornare a sua volta a guardarlo. «La grande maggioranza degli eventi e dei sistemi non sono prevedibili. Tu non lo sei.» 

«La teoria del caos.» Will accenna un debole sorriso nel dirlo e vede la stessa ombra anche sulle sue labbra. 

_“Piccoli cambiamenti nelle condizioni iniziali di una situazione generano grandi differenze nel risultato finale. È un piccolo cambiamento, questo, Will?”_

Will corruccia la fronte. 

È nella sua fantasia quella voce? O è nella realtà che Hannibal gli sta parlando? 

«Piccoli cambiamenti nelle condizioni iniziali di una situazione generano grandi differenze nel risultato finale.» Hannibal fa una pausa, appoggia l’agenda sul tavolo e compie di nuovo quei passi che lo riportano accanto al letto. «È un piccolo cambiamento, questo, Will?» 

Will fa dei lunghi respiri e lentamente fa scivolare le gambe dalle coperte per posare i piedi a terra. Non bada alla debolezza fisica che ancora avverte e si rialza. «Credevo di saperlo,» sussurra, inarcando un poco la schiena e tendendo le spalle per risvegliare i muscoli intorpiditi. Poi torna a guardare lui. «Credevo di sapere cosa fare con quello che provo per te, con quello che mi fai sentire. Ma ogni volta, c’è qualcosa…» Si passa la mano sugli occhi, sospirando. «Le circostanze cambiano, si evolvono, in questo continuo divenire che non ha una fine.» 

Hannibal non smette di osservarlo, di studiarlo, di comprenderlo, e fa ancora qualche passo verso di lui. «Esiste una grande varietà di circostanze che trasformano il nostro pensiero, il comportamento, la forma del nostro modo di vivere.» 

«Ho bisogno di quella fine, Hannibal.» Will interviene ancora, scuotendo piano la testa, mentre lascia che i loro occhi continuino a parlarsi, a sussurrarsi cose non dette, segreti oltre le bugie. «Ti ho cercato perché credevo… volevo che tu lo fossi. Quella fine. Per quanto distruttiva potesse essere. Ma non lo sarà mai.» Socchiude le labbra col soffio di una risata nevosa e si passa le mani tra i capelli, in un gesto esasperato. Non si rende conto, ma la sua voce si alza più del necessario, spinta da quell’onda di emozioni che lo sta facendo annegare da quando ha posato ancora lo sguardo su di lui a Firenze. «Non ci sarà mai una fine per noi. Sarà sempre una caccia, una ricerca, un ritrovarsi, uno scontro, un… corteggiamento, un cercare di ucciderci, solo per salvarci un minuto dopo. E sono stanco. Sono così stanco di sentirmi così.» 

«Come?» La domanda lascia le labbra di Hannibal con un tono addolcito e Will ne resta quasi sorpreso, a tal punto che rimane qualche secondo a bocca aperta a fissarlo, prima accennare una risata. 

«Incapace! Non so cosa fare con tutto questo… con quello che ho dentro. Con questa…» si porta una mano sul petto, le dita stringono sulla camicia a quadri e tirano la stoffa, insieme a un sospiro sfinito. «Con questa _cosa_ che provo per te.» Ancora una lieve risatina nervosa, le mani salgono dietro alla sua nuca e si intrecciano, mentre lui fa qualche passo a vuoto che lo porta più vicino all’altro uomo. «Non voglio più provarla. Non voglio più pensarti. Non voglio più desiderare di scappare con te. Non voglio più…» Fa per riabbassare le braccia ma Hannibal gliene cattura uno e, tramite quello, lo attira a sé.   
Si ritrova contro di lui, gli occhi ancora affondati nei suoi, alla deriva in quel mare oscuro in cui si sente perso e, al tempo stesso, in cui Hannibal si staglia come unica àncora a cui aggrapparsi. Ci si aggrappa. Prima con lo sguardo, che scivola inopportuno sulle sue labbra, e poi con un debole gemito arrendevole, mentre schiude le proprie, portandole a un soffio dalle sue. 

Non è quello che aveva in mente. Non è quello che vuole. Ma quando la bocca di Hannibal lo asseconda, spingendosi sulla sua, gli sembra per la prima volta di gettare l’amo nelle sole acque dalle quali può trovare nutrimento. Ma sono acque troppo profonde, troppo pericolose, troppo avvolgenti, troppo invitanti. Solo il tempo di percepire la consistenza delle labbra contro le proprie, il movimento che fanno in un riflesso a quello che lui stesso compie istintivamente, e subito abbassa il volto, distaccandosene. 

«No. No, cos’è questo? Non è… non…» Sbatte le palpebre, le stringe come a voler cancellare l’euforica sensazione che ha appena provato. 

_“Una variabile che può o non può influenzare il risultato finale.”_

È ancora nella sua testa? È ancora solo una sua fantasia? 

«Una variabile,» gli mormora Hannibal, mentre porta l’altra mano dietro la sua nuca per non lasciarlo allontanare. «Una variabile che può o non può influenzare il risultato finale.» 

«Qual è il risultato finale?» bisbiglia Will, tornando a sfiorare la sua bocca. Lo sta già baciando, senza nemmeno attendere una risposta. Labbra contro labbra, che si toccano, che si conoscono, che si inumidiscono appena nel contatto. 

«Anche il caos non può andare oltre certi limiti.» La replica di Hannibal si fonde col bacio, ed è lui, adesso, a intensificarlo, a pretendere, a cercare una via nella sua bocca. Le lingue si lambiscono per la prima volta, i loro sapori, il gusto di una vicinanza non bagnata dal sangue e dal tradimento. «Le possibilità sono molteplici, ma i risultati…» 

«…sono limitati.» Will ansima sulla sua bocca, mentre gli apre del tutto la giacca, gliela spinge dalle spalle e Hannibal la fa scivolare dalle braccia, senza alcuna resistenza. 

Will gli prende il viso tra le mani e cerca un nuovo bacio con un impeto che porta entrambi a barcollare. Quando con la schiena va a impattare contro la parete, Hannibal non nasconde una smorfia di dolore e un lamento soffocato sulle labbra premute alle sue.   
«Sei ferito?» Will si interrompe, fissandolo con più apprensione di quella che dovrebbe mostrare. Di quella che dovrebbe provare per quell’uomo che, lui stesso, ha voluto morto. 

«Mason ha fatto in modo che il maiale che aveva scelto avesse il suo marchio, prima di finire sulla sua tavola.» 

«Fammi vedere.» 

Hannibal non vuole, glielo legge in faccia. Quella confessione è già stata una debolezza, per lui. Ma Will prende il maglione e glielo rialza, obbligandolo a sfilarselo. Glielo tira via dalle braccia, e quando lo getta sul letto lo sguardo complice di Hannibal torna a rapire il suo. 

C’è un qualcosa di erotico anche in quei gesti, sebbene non siano strettamente legati al preludio di un atto sessuale. Non può fare a meno di notarlo, di sentirlo. 

Si sposta dietro di lui mentre Hannibal si slaccia la camicia, e quando se la toglie del tutto, Will vede il simbolo dei Verger impresso a fuoco nella sua pelle. È ancora arrossato e gonfio, segno che devono averglielo fatto poco prima che Hannibal riuscisse a liberarsi. 

«Aspetta.» Si allontana per prendere dal tavolo una bottiglietta trasparente, e nel tornare da lui gliela mostra. «Olio di iperico. Può darti un po’ di sollievo e limitare le infezioni.» 

Hannibal resta in silenzio. Non gli dà l’approvazione a continuare, ma nemmeno gli impedisce di versare il liquido ambrato sulla sua schiena e di spalmarlo su tutta la superficie rovinata dal marchio. Will cerca di essere delicato, e quando avverte un tremore nelle spalle dell’uomo, non è certo se sia per la sofferenza o per una reazione a quel tocco inedito su di sé. 

«Non lo farà scomparire,» commenta a un tratto Hannibal. 

«No.» 

«Qualche giorno fa volevi ancora uccidermi. Ora mi stai medicando.» 

Will si ritrova a sorridere. «Qualche giorno fa mi stavi aprendo la testa. E ora mi stai baciando.» Lo sente sospirare e aggiunge con un tono rassegnato e solenne: «Forse ci meritiamo l’un l’altro.» 

Sta ancora sfiorando la sua schiena quando Hannibal gira su se stesso per tornare a guardarlo. La mano segue il movimento e finisce sulla sua spalla, le dita scivolano dietro, sul collo e Will appoggia la fronte alla sua, con un sospiro arrendevole. «È ancora una discussione?» 

«Stiamo cercando il tuo risultato finale. La fine di cui hai bisogno.» Hannibal fa scorrere il braccio dietro la sua vita, sembra tentennare dal tirarlo a sé, e Will se ne accorge, ne resta stupito, incuriosito. Torna alle sue labbra, come se non potesse più farne a meno. Ed è così. Ne ha bisogno. Ha bisogno di sapere, di capire. E in quel bacio nessuno dei due si risparmia niente. 

L’intensità con cui si spingono l’uno nell’altro, con cui le lingue si rincorrono, con cui il succhiare diventa la premessa di deboli morsi passionali, tutto quanto insieme gli fa perdere di vista ogni altra soluzione che non sia cedere. All’oscurità. A ciò che sente di essere. A ciò che vuole essere con lui. Perché sa di non poter essere se stesso con nessun altro, se non con Hannibal. 

«Cos’è questo?» Glielo domanda mentre inizia a slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia. E non lo fa piano, no. Ha fretta di privarsene, di assaporare, di provare, di avere tutto ciò che può ottenere. 

Hannibal segue i suoi movimenti, poi raggiunge ancora la sua bocca, se ne appropria e la rapisce in baci rapidi ma profondi. «La variabile specifica che provoca e altera le altre,» gli sussurra, accarezzandogli il collo con entrambe le mani. «E l’influenza progressiva porta a ottenere un risultato… al di fuori del previsto.» 

Will prova ad ascoltarlo, ad assecondare quel ragionamento, ma poi si concede una risata liberatoria. «Sì… io… non so più cosa stiamo dicendo.» Porta le mani sul suo petto, le fa scivolare per abituarsi alla sensazione di un altro corpo maschile sotto le dita e quando incontra il bordo dei pantaloni non si tira indietro e li apre. 

«Will...»   
«Non farlo. Non chiedermi se sono sicuro. Non lo sono.» 

Hannibal muove piano il viso contro al suo e sembra tentennare quando porta le mani all’elastico sulla sua vita. Lo tira verso il basso per liberare lui dalla stoffa, e Will chiude gli occhi, sfiorandogli le mani per incitarlo a continuare. 

«Vuoi smettere di discutere?» La domanda di Hannibal arriva proprio quando lui si ritrova completamente nudo davanti ai suoi occhi.   
«Voglio sapere se è questo il risultato finale imprevisto,» gli mormora in risposta, guardandolo di nuovo con l’intensità di chi ha bisogno di vedere, di capire, di provare. Cerca le sue labbra e inizia al contempo a indietreggiare quel poco che basta per arrivare al letto. Si inginocchia sul materasso e trattiene il suo viso per prolungare ancora quel bacio, anche mentre Hannibal indugia qualche secondo per privarsi degli ultimi indumenti. 

Basta un movimento azzardato per finire distesi sul fianco, sopra le coperte. Basta ancora meno per trovarsi imprigionati in un abbraccio e nel calore dei loro corpi che cominciano a sentirsi, ad assaporarsi, a conoscersi nella pura e semplice essenza della sessualità che inizia a permeare ogni loro respiro. Will, d’impulso, prova a spingere Hannibal sul materasso, solo per bloccarsi non appena ricorda del marchio dolorante sulla sua schiena. 

Con un sospiro arrendevole, si abbandona allora sotto di lui, invitandolo in silenzio a farsi avanti, a non interrompere quel momento di intimità che hanno iniziato. E Hannibal lo fissa soltanto, per alcuni secondi, lo divora con lo sguardo e poi si mette sul suo corpo. Le gambe scivolano tra le sue, i fianchi premono sul suo bacino e Will si inarca a quella pressione per cercare ancor più contatto, mentre lo tira a sé. Dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo, a disagio per quella vicinanza, per le mani che adesso iniziano ad accarezzarlo, a sfiorare le cicatrici di cui loro stesse sono responsabili. 

Ma non è così. Si sente solo vivo. Si sente bene. Come se ogni tocco portasse un pezzo di quella tazza da tè in frantumi a rimettersi al proprio posto. Nell’unico posto in cui può stare.   
Avverte all’orecchio il respiro di Hannibal farsi più profondo e veloce, e un attimo dopo sente la sua mano sull’inguine, scendere tra le cosce in una carezza erotica e possessiva, che finisce poco dopo sul suo sesso. Si perde in un sospiro quando le dita si chiudono sulla sua erezione e cominciano un movimento lento e sensuale. Fremiti di piacere lo attraversano, gli fanno perdere fin da subito il contegno e la ragione, e mentre ansima contro la sua guancia, lambendola con le labbra, in attesa di ritrovare la sua bocca, porta le mani oltre i suoi fianchi. Gli sfiora il ventre e appena stringe il pugno sulla sua carne dura percepisce il respiro di Hannibal spezzarsi in un gemito che provoca a lui stesso un’ondata di eccitazione. 

Incontra i suoi occhi, ancora una volta, e vede qualcosa di conosciuto e qualcosa di nuovo: emozioni, tenerezza, bisogno, e sentimenti. Troppo e tutto insieme. Nemmeno Hannibal riesce a controllarlo e Will ne viene investito a tal punto da rimanere quasi senza fiato. Non può gestirlo adesso, non ne è in grado. Non con il fuoco del sesso che gli brucia la carne e l’orgasmo che gli grida dentro per essere liberato. Non con la mano di Hannibal che sembra sapere come toccarlo, quanto veloce, quanto a lungo, per farlo godere. 

_“Ma tu provi lo stesso desiderio?”_ La domanda di Bedelia riecheggia dal nulla nella sua mente. 

«Sì…» ansima, in una risposta che va al di là del rapporto che stanno avendo, al di là del bisogno di venire, al di là di ogni convinzione in cui ha sempre creduto. Ed è forse comprensibile che il risultato finale, al di fuori del previsto, per loro, sia proprio dovuto all’unica variabile umana e istintiva su cui si basa ogni relazione. 

«Will...» 

_«_ _Will_ _…»_

Hannibal sta sospirando contro le sue labbra o al suo orecchio? O è lui a sospirare al cellulare? 

_«Stiamo ancora avendo una discussione nella tua fantasia?»_

Will spalanca gli occhi, il respiro rapido, quasi affannoso quanto quello che aveva nella sua mente. Tutti i suoi sensi sono ancora in subbuglio, persi nell’eccitazione, negli ansiti dell’amplesso, nel profumo della pelle di Hannibal, nel calore del suo corpo. Percepisce ancora la pressione del suo bacino tra le cosce e nell’abbassare lo sguardo si accorge di averle aperte, di avere le ginocchia piegate come se ancora stesse avvolgendo i fianchi dell’altro. E la sua mano è lì, chiusa sull’erezione che preme contro la stoffa dei pantaloni nel bisogno di essere soddisfatta così come stava avvenendo nella sua fantasia. 

La allontana, passandosela sulla coscia, spingendoci le dita, tirando la stoffa, con le labbra strette per soffocare un gemito di frustrazione. Deglutisce e prova a calmarsi, a rallentare il respiro. Ma è consapevole che Hannibal, dall’altra parte della linea, deve averlo sentito diventare accelerato, e potrebbe aver ascoltato e intuito molto di più. 

«L’abbiamo avuta,» mormora, fissando il soffitto della camera per trovare una stabilità che ha irrimediabilmente perso. «Ora devo andare.» Dovrebbe attaccare e basta. Ma sa di non poterlo fare, di non riuscirci. E Hannibal non glielo permette. 

_«Nella tua fantasia, le mani che ti toccavano erano le mie?»_   
Will abbassa le palpebre, mentre una sensazione di impotenza, di vergogna, di umiliazione lo pervade. «Stai insinuando qualcosa?»   
_«Ti ho sentito, Will. Violenza o sesso. Non ci sono altre spiegazioni per ciò che ho ascoltato. Hai provato ancora a uccidermi, tre anni fa?»_

«No.» La risposta gli esce dalla gola soffocata dal respiro. Mentirgli non è nemmeno contemplato. 

_«_ _Sesso, quindi._ _»_

«Non ne voglio parlare.» 

_«_ _Certo che non vuoi. Non sono più il tuo psichiatra._ _Tu non hai alcun bisogno di esternare i tuoi pensieri con me. E io non ho alcun obbligo nei tuoi confronti.»_

Eppure vuole farlo. Vuole dirglielo. Vuole che quel risultato finale porti a qualcosa, perché non può tollerare di tornare al punto di partenza. «Forse mi sta andando ancora a fuoco il cervello.» 

_«_ _È un’opzione che preferiresti?_ _»_

«Dovrei dire che preferirei un'altra encefalite allo scendere a patti con la consapevolezza che i miei sentimenti per te possano fondersi con un'attrazione a livello fisico. Ma non è così.» 

_«_ _Come ti_ _senti a_ _riguardo_ _?_ _»_

Will si lascia sfuggire una risata nervosa. «Sono sposato con una donna e mi sono appena eccitato con l’immagine di te nella mia mente. Come dovrei sentirmi? Dimmelo tu, _dottore_.» C’è una nota spazientita nella sua voce, spossata, e Hannibal sembra accorgersene, perché il suo tono si fa più basso e comprensivo. 

_«_ _Non posso saperlo._ _Tu non sei prevedibile, Will. Come la natura e lo stesso universo_ _._ _»_

«La teoria del caos,» sospira sfinito, accennando però un sorriso. «Lo so, me lo hai già detto. Nella mia fantasia.» 

_«Cos’altro ti ho detto?»_

«Mi hai detto che baciarci è una variabile che può o non può influenzare il risultato finale.» 

_«Lo ha influenzato?»_ Dalla cadenza della sua domanda sembra divertito e Will stringe un attimo le labbra per controllare un altro sorrisetto istintivo. 

«Direi… direi di sì.» 

_«Raccontami.»_

«Hannibal, è… privato,» prova a rispondere, conscio di non poter comunque interrompere quella discussione, il flusso di pensieri, quei fremiti sottopelle che ancora lo stanno attraversando. Non sente una nuova replica, solo silenzio. Un silenzio d’attesa denso, fatto del respiro profondo di Hannibal contro la cornetta. E quel solo innocente respiro lo priva di ogni razionalità. Prima ancora di riflettere su cosa dire, sta già sussurrando segreti che dovevano restare tali: «Ci siamo baciati e… ti ho medicato l’ustione del marchio sulla tua schiena. Poi ci siamo spogliati e siamo finiti sul mio letto. E abbiamo iniziato a toccarci.» 

_«Come ti sei sentito_ _in quel momento_ _?»_

«Mi sono sentito bene.» La voce gli trema appena e si inumidisce le labbra. «Vivo. Le tue mani su di me erano…» deglutisce, stringendo a pugno la mano libera per sopprimere l’impulso a portarla dov’era finita durante la sua fantasia. «Nessuno mi ha mai toccato così.» 

_«_ _Come lo facevo?_ _»_

«Come volevo essere toccato, come ne avevo bisogno. Sapevi come farlo. E so che era solo il mio subconscio a farmelo credere. Non era la tua mano, ma la mia. Però lo sentivo reale. Lo sento ancora.» Will inspira una lunga boccata d’aria e poi mormora: «La mia idealizzazione di te, in un contesto sessuale, è indice di aspettative elevate proprio perché è una fantasia che non ha riscontro nella realtà. Non è così?» 

_«_ _Non lo sapremo mai._ _»_ Hannibal sospira in maniera più evidente e dopo qualche secondo aggiunge: _«Hai ancora una reminiscenza di quello che stavamo facendo?»_

«Sì…» 

_«Chiudi gli occhi, Will. Torna nella tua fantasia. Non privartene adesso. Pensa a quel risultato finale. Pensa a me.»_

Will socchiude la bocca in un sospiro e nonostante cerchi di combatterlo, le sue palpebre si arrendono a quella richiesta e si abbassano, catapultandolo all’istante di nuovo sul suo letto, nell’immagine della sua mente. «Perché mi stai facendo questo?» gli bisbiglia al telefono, consapevole che adesso le cose sono diverse, che non è da solo in quella fantasia. Il solo pensiero gli provoca una scossa d’eccitazione al basso ventre. La mano libera è già tornata lì, sul rigonfiamento dei pantaloni. Gli concede solo un attimo per colpevolizzarsi per quell’istintiva debolezza che non può, né vuole, controllare, e subito slaccia la cintura, apre la cerniera e libera dalla costrizione dei boxer il sesso duro.   
_«Non sono io a fartelo_ _. Lo hai scelto tu._ _È la tua variabile specifica che influenza le altre._ _»_

«Non vorresti farlo? Se potessi, se… fossi qui fuori, non vorresti?» La sua voce è già alterata dal respiro che si è fatto più veloce per via della carezza su di sé che non riesce a trattenere. «Dimmi la verità.» Stringe i denti e le parole successive gli escono con un ringhio sospirato per l’eccitazione. «Dimmi la verità, figlio di puttana, _dimmelo_!» 

Hannibal indugia solo qualche secondo, e poi mormora: _«Sì.»_

Will non controlla un gemito tremante. «Bastardo.» 

_«_ _Vorrei toccarti, Will. Vorrei che fosse la mia mano._ _»_ La voce di Hannibal è priva di ogni livore, bassa e sensuale. Gli carezza le corde già tese nel suo corpo e suona i suoi ansimi come una musica. _«_ _Vorrei toccarti come vuoi essere toccato e guardarti come meriti di essere guardato._ _»_

«Hannibal… per favore…» Non sa nemmeno cosa gli sta chiedendo, per cosa lo sta pregando. Le immagini nella sua mente diventano indistinte, sfumano nei movimenti di un amplesso fatto di sospiri e parole. Non sa più cosa sta succedendo, se si stanno ancora toccando nella sua mente, se è lui a possedere Hannibal e a sentirlo stretto attorno a sé, o se è Hannibal a prendere il suo corpo e a farlo gridare a ogni colpo. Tutto è sensazioni: intense, violente, che lo consumano a tal punto da renderlo preda della carnalità e carnefice delle sue stesse emozioni. «È così sbagliato… è così… dio…» Il pugno che muove su di sé non ascolta più ragioni, se non la pressione del piacere che cresce e cerca solo il modo per esplodere. 

_«_ _Lascialo andare. Lascia andare tutto quanto, Will_ _.»_

E la voce di Hannibal è ancora lì, a sussurrargli all’orecchio, a comprenderlo, ad accettare la sua resa, senza biasimarlo o accusarlo di qualcosa. Stringe gli occhi quando è sull’orlo dell’orgasmo. Sa di essere sdraiato in modo osceno sul letto, le gambe piegate, le ginocchia aperte e i fianchi che si alzano per assecondare il movimento della sua stessa mano. Sa di non potersi più controllare e di non volerlo fare. E sa anche di stare stringendo il cellulare a tal punto da sentire le dita far male. 

«Aspetta,» ansima un po’ troppo a forte, tra i respiri accelerati. «Aspetta… un…» 

_«Will…»_

Il sospiro del suo nome è l’ultima cosa che ascolta, prima di abbassare di scatto il telefono sul materasso per poter arrivare con quella mano ad aggrapparsi all’imbottitura della testiera, proprio mentre l’orgasmo lo pervade. Sente i propri gemiti risuonare nel silenzio della stanza e continua a masturbarsi ancora, sempre più piano, accompagnando le scariche di piacere che via via si diffondono lungo il suo corpo, in una sensazione di sensuale appagamento. 

Riapre gli occhi, il petto si alza e si abbassa affannosamente, e cerca di nuovo il cellulare. Si lancia un’occhiata, solo per vedere lo sperma che gli ha bagnato la camicia scura, e lascia ricadere la testa sul cuscino con un lamento. Riporta il telefono all’orecchio e sente il respiro profondo di Hannibal dall’altra parte. «Sono diventato la tua puttana. Ne stai godendo?» 

_«_ _Non sei la mia puttana, Will._ _»_   
«Cosa sono?» 

_«_ _Il mio risultato finale._ _E_ _io sono il tuo.»_

Will recupera il fiato senza mai allontanare il cellulare. Non sta davvero pensando. La sua mente ancora è immersa in un caotico insieme di colpa e eccitamento. Se ci pensasse davvero, in questo momento, potrebbe solo dargli ragione. Si gira sul fianco, tirando le gambe al petto. «Non ti sorvegliano questa notte?» I postumi dell’orgasmo gli scaldano la voce e i sensi. 

_«_ _Non mi disturberanno fino all’alba. Un piccolo patto per la mia ultima notte, considerata la possibilità che_ _possa essere_ _la mia ultima notte letteralmente._ _»_

«Sei appoggiato alla parete, vicino al telefono?» accenna un lieve sorriso. «Ti immagino lì.» 

_«_ _Quasi. Sono seduto sul pavimento, contro la parete._ _Il filo non è abbastanza lungo per permettermi altri movimenti._ _»_

«Sei… vuoi che…» Will resta con la bocca socchiusa. Non riesce a dirlo, ma sa che Hannibal ha inteso comunque. Come se aver fatto quella sorta di sesso telefonico con lui non fosse già sufficiente ad abbattere ogni inibizione. 

_«_ _Non è necessario, Will. È meglio per entrambi se ora provi a dormire._ _Se ci proviamo tutti e due._ _»_

«Hai mai fantasticato su di me?» Gli sfugge dalle labbra, senza nessun freno, senza pudore. E non sa nemmeno perché lo vuole sapere. 

Hannibal si prende alcuni istanti per rispondere, ma infine gli sussurra: «Ogni giorno… di ogni anno.» 

«A domani, Hannibal.» 

_«_ _Buonanotte, Will._ _»_

Quando sente la linea chiudersi, Will allunga il cellulare sul comodino e poi stringe la mano sul cuscino. Ci preme sopra il viso, nascondendolo contro la morbidezza dell’imbottitura e fa dei lunghi respiri sulla federa. 

La conoscenza è sempre stata la sua maledizione. E adesso ha ogni risposta. Sa ogni cosa. 

Entrambi lo sanno. 

**\+ FINE +**

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Doveva finire così, ma figuriamoci se riesco a fermarmi quando devo farlo. Quindi potrebbe esserci il seguito con quello che succede, appunto, quando non c’è più un vetro – o un telefono – a dividerli, mentre aspettano Dolarhyde.  
> Intanto ringrazio chi è arrivato alla fine anche di questa fanfic <3


End file.
